My Favorite Mistake
by Soda pop rox2000
Summary: Waking up the next Morning, Brooke Robinson finds herself with a helluva hang over and a big mistake lying right next to her in the form of her ex. Wmost of their memories missing from the night before, they wonder if it really was a mistake after all.
1. Hangovers and Flashbacks

_**DISCLAIMER: All the guys you recognize I don't own. Or Favorite mistake…good ol Sheryl Crow.**_

"_**It's 6 a.m. and I'm alone"**_

Waking slowly as the sun hit my lids I groaned as the pain formed in my head.

I didn't remember much about last night, but I knew whatever I had done I was gonna regret it once I opened my eyes.

Did I even want to open my eyes?

Feeling the covers pull away from me slightly when the bed dipped like someone was rolling over I slowly opened my eyes to find the sight of a dark headed boy laying next to me with the sheet covering his lower half.

He had his back turned to me so I couldn't see his face, but that scent…like aftershave and cigarettes.

I knew that scent, where did I know that scent?

God why couldn't I think?

Man my head kills!

Lordy what had I gotten into last night?

_XXXXXX_

"_C'mon Brookie it'll be fun." Angela said trying to convince to go to Buck's with her. _

"_Yea for you." I mumbled as she rolled her eyes._

_Buck Merrill's bar was the last place on earth I wanted to go. _

_For one simple Reason...it's basically my ex-boyfriends home. For Christ sake he rents a room there. _

"_Awh Brookie he probably won't even be there. Besides, you can't hide forever." She said as I rolled my eyes closing the magazine I was trying to read when she came storming into my room earlier. _

_Angela Shepard was my best friend since diapers, she knew everything about me so basically even if I tried to lie…she'd see right through it._

_But didn't mean I didn't try. _

"_I ain't hiding Ang. I'm just…I don't feel like it." I lied as she shook her head._

"_Bull shit Brooke Robinson. I know you and you just don't want to face him. Glory but if I hid from my ex-boyfriend after we broke up…" _

"_You'd never be able to show your face seeing is how half the male population of Tulsa are all ex-boyfriends." I teased as her mouth dropped and she threw a pillow at me. _

_Angela was a lot of things but modest and pure she was not._

_I didn't sleep around like her, but I knew how to have a good time when I felt like it._

_I guess you could probably qualify as a tease more than anything. _

_Not that I Minded. _

_Labels never bugged me._

"_Bitch." She said as I shrugged opening my drawer and pulling out a cigarette offering one to her as she shook her head no. _

"_You say that like it's a bad thing." I teased lighting up before sighing. _

"_Angel it's not that I'm hiding, I'm just not in a mood for a party. I have a feeling if I go no good would come from it. Besides going to Buck's is walking into his territory." I said as she shook her head. _

"_You need to show him that just cause you guys broke up doesn't mean you're all sad and broken. So, basically Brooke, I've taken the option away from you and you have about 10 minutes to get ready cause were going." She said as I sighed knowing how damn stubborn the Shepard's were and it was just best sometimes to give in. _

"_Fine 10 Minutes." I said heading for the closet to dress as she grinned satisfied. _

_Something told me I'd regret this for sure. _


	2. The Little Black Dress

"_**It's the perfect ending, to the bad day I was just beginning"**_

Deciding I should try and sneak out with out waking the mystery man beside me I prayed he was heavy sleeper so I could slip out and whoever it was would maybe not even remember we slept together.

Which I was assuming what we did given the headache.

Mixing alcohol and sex always led to a headache.

Sitting up slowly I searched for my outfit with my eyes and spotted the little black dress haphazardly tossed into a ball on the floor.

Must've been in haste last night to get to each other last night.

_XXXXXX_

"_Ohh Brookie you should wear this one?" Angela said pulling a small blue dress out of my closet as I shook my head. _

"_No, too fancy for Buck's." I stated as she nodded. _

_Searching my closest with my eyes I smiled when my eyes landed on the small black dress that gave me killer curves._

_Not that I was really lacking, I just loved the way the dress fit me. _

_It trimmed down my waist and boosted up my breasts while still making my ass look nice and tight._

_I worked hard to keep my body looking good, probably more than most girls, but I'd seen chicks who let themselves go and it wasn't a pretty sight._

_I guess you could consider that offending but it's not like I ever told them that. _

_That was Angelas' job. And boy did she love it._

_Girl had a tongue sharper than a sword. _

_But when you were the younger sister of Tim Shepard and Older sister of Curly you had to be able to keep them in their place with out using physical force._

_Not that Tim ever listened to her really, I think he just tuned her out and so she assumed she won. _

"_This one." I said as she turned to look at me. _

"_Perfect. Now you're hair." She said making me nod as she lead me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet to do my hair. _

_This could be fun. Ang was a wiz with hair._


	3. Buck's, Beer and Trouble

"_**Now here comes your secret lover, she'd be unlike any other, until your guilt goes up in flames"**_

Brushing the now messed up brown curls out of my face I slowly climbed from the bed and wrapped the blanket around me.

He could keep the sheet.

Last thing I wanted to see first thing in the morning was the reason I had such a headache.

Quietly as I could I moved grabbing my dress and slipping it on so I could sneak out faster.

Still needed my shoes, and underpants preferably but I'd deal.

Smiling a victory when I spotted the shoes next to a pair of big black boots.

I knew those boots.

Picking my shoes up I looked around the room recognizing it instantly.

t was one of the rooms Buck rented out.

Feeling my stomach tighten I turned to look at the sleeping face of the mystery man.

Dropping my shoes when I recognized the face he startled awake cussing as I stood frozen.

How the hell could this have happened?

_XXXXXXX_

_Driving up to Buck's the party was in full swing as Angela parked and we climbed out of the car. _

_Here we go. _

"_No more than a couple of drinks for me tonight." I said knowing if I got wasted I'd probably get in trouble. _

"_Hey I ain't your drinking monitor hon. Ever hear of Self control." She said as I rolled my eyes._

"_Yes, lesson from the queen of self control." I said as she flipped me off before we walked inside._

_Instantly the room turned hazy from all the smoke in the air and the smell of booze filled our nostrils. _

_God I loved Buck's._

"_Be Cool Brookie." She said as I spotted the ex resting against the bar with some blonde eating up every word he said._

_Catching his eyes I noticed the way he seemed to let them linger down my body before bringing them back up to my eyes and holding them. _

_Fighting back the urge to look away I smirked in victory when he looked away first and turned back to his blonde who was so drunk I'm surprised she wasn't dead yet. _

"_You ok?" She asked as I nodded. _

"_Girl I'm fine. I'm gonna enjoy this night and stay the hell away from him." I said as she nodded grinning._

"_All right, so let's find out victim's and enjoy." She said as I nodded following her over to some guys talking to Curly._

_Taking the drinks they offered us I could already tell the only way I'd make it through this night would be my good friend Jack Daniels. _

_And after a few shots he really was my good friend. _

_Jack had the uncanny ability to make any night funner, your words looser and your ethics seemed to almost disappear. _


	4. Caught!

"…_**When you go all I know is…you're my favorite mistake."**_

"Fuck woman, why the hell you so loud?" He said rubbing his face as I finally came down from my shock.

"Sorry, dropped my shoes." I mumbled as his eyes slowly focused and I watched as everything slowly sunk in and he dropped back on the pillows.

"Fuck." He said as I nodded my agreement.

Watching him lift the covers to check he cursed again when he realized he was naked.

"So I'm guessing we…" He said as I nodded.

"I'm not sure but I'm assuming so too." I said as he nodded.

"I'm just looking for my uh…" I started blushing slightly not about to tell him I lost my underwear.

"Uh never mind." I mumbled looking away from his amused eyebrow.

"Any idea how this happened?" He asked as I shrugged.

"Yea, I don't remember much about last night." I said as he nodded.

"Me either." He said as I sighed just wanting to get the hell outta here.

"Look uh, don't say nothing to anyone and we'll pretend it didn't happen." I said watching his eyes flash with something before they turned back to their normal cold crystal blues.

"Whatever. Later Brooke." He said before rolling away from me.

"Bye Dallas." I said sliding my shoes on and heading out the door and down the stairs wanting to get as far away from here and him as possible.

XXXXXXX

Startling awake to the sound of some kinda clunk in my room I cursed figuring it was probably some broad who was leaving.

"Fuck woman, why the hell you so loud?" I said rubbing my face and mentally cursing at the headache forming.

God I hated hangovers.

"Sorry, dropped my shoes." A soft voice mumbled as I lifted my eyes to focus on the chick.

Recognizing the beautiful brunette as my Ex, Brooke Robinson I felt my stomach tighten.

What the hell was I thinking?

I had ended it with her needing to break apart from what I was becoming with her.

I had really cared about her, and she was making me Soft.

In this town you couldn't get soft.

You had to stay tough.

If you stayed tough nothing could touch you.

I couldn't be thinking about some chick all the time, which with Brooke that slowly became all I did.

No way was I gonna let some little girl turn me into some kinda pussy.

I was Dallas Winston, I had a rep to protect.

So I did, I ended it with her…and I'd been missing her ever since.

Not that she could ever know.

"Fuck." I said realizing what we must've done if she was here this early.

Lifting the covers to check and see if maybe she just crashed here and swearing when I realized I was naked I knew what we had done.

And somehow I wasn't surprised.

There had always been burning passion between us.

No surprise after a few drinks we found our way back to each other.

"So I'm guessing we…" I said not sure what it had been between us.

I'm guessing cause we were both wasted it was a quick roll in the hay, but then with Brooke it had never been like that.

When we got together we made love.

God damn she's already got me sounding like a pussy again.

"I'm not sure but I'm assuming so too." She said as I nodded needing to keep my mind off it.

"I'm just looking for my uh…" She started as I raised an eyebrow and smirking when I spotted a delicate pair of pink panties hanging over the bed post.

"Uh never mind." She mumbled looking away not seeing them.

"Any idea how this happened?" I asked wondering if she had better recollection than I did.

Basically as soon as I had seen her walk in last night I started tossing back the drinks and well the night kinda became a blur after that.

XXXXXX

_Chatting up with Sylvia I knew as drunk as she was we were gonna have some fun tonight. _

_Sylvia never said no to a good time, especially if it was with me._

_Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on the back fo my neck and I turned to the see a pair of crystal clear blues staring back at me._

_I'd know those eyes anywhere._

_Brooke Robinson was here. _

_Dressed in a tight black dress that emphasized her wonderful assets I licked my lips knowing how tasty she looked tonight. _

_Letting my eyes trail up her body I couldn't help but notice the way her soft brown hair framed her perfect heart shaped face, and her dress showing of the miles of leg I used to love running my hands up._

_Realizing I was staring I looked away and back towards Sylvia. _

_With Brooke here and looking like that it was gonna be a damn long night. _

"_Gimme 'somethin strong Buck." I said as he nodded and handed me a drink. _

_I don't know what was in it but after one sip everything seemed much better…and much blurry. _

XXXXX

"Yea, I don't remember much about last night." She said as I nodded.

That made two of us.

What the hell had Buck given me?

"Me either." I said as she sighed.

"Look uh, don't say nothing to anyone and we'll pretend it didn't happen." She said as I felt a slight pang in my gut at her words before pushing it away.

Why the hell did I care if I was just a one night to her?

That's all she'd be to me then too.

"Whatever. Later Brooke." I said rolling away from her wanting to catch some more Zzzz's.

Or so I told myself.

"Bye Dallas." She said slipping out of the room as I closed my eyes pushing it all away.

"…_**When you go all I know is…you're my favorite mistake."**_


	5. I'm a Love Man!

"_**They watch you pretend to adore me, but I'm no fool to this game"**_

Walking to my house I nodded to Steve and Two-Bit smoking on the porch of the Curtis house. I'd known the Curtis family for a few years being their next-door neighbor and I sometimes bummed around their house when my parents fought. Like most greaser parents that tended to happen a lot. Dad liked the bottle a little too much and Mom liked the men more than Dad knew about. Shaking my head I paused at the smirks on the boys faces. They were up to no good. "What you two do?" I asked as they both looked towards each other smirking. "Not us Tiny Dancer." Two-Bit said as I frowned. "Yea Brookie, what do we owe you for the table dance last night?" Steve said as my eyes widened when it suddenly hit me.

_Smirking as the alcohol went to work I grinned when Love Man by Otis Redding blared over the jukebox. Oh this was my song. "ANGELA WE'RE DANCING!" I said grabbing her hand as we both began to enjoy the song and the next thing I knew we were up on the table spinning and grinding to the rhythm laughing and having a good time as all the guys around us cheered and hollered to our dance. God I loved this song. Catching Dallas eyes as I continued to dance I smiled at the way he licked his lips. Putting an extra swagger into my hips I couldn't help but enjoy the blazing burning brown he called eyes. Good to know even broken up I still had it. _


	6. It's All Coming Back to Me Now

"_**Well maybe nothin' lasts forever"**_

WARNING: SEXUAL SITUATIONS

Kicking the covers off when I realized there would be no sleeping now I shook my head trying to remember what had caused us to come back to each other.

I remembered her coming in to Buck's in that damn tight little black number that did nothing but make her look that much more appetizing.

I talked with Sylvia for a while, well more like threw back the shots as Sylvia blabbered my ear off.

If it wasn't for the fact that that little broad sucked me harder than a Hoover I don't think I would be able to put up with all her shit.

Rubbing my face with my hands I climbed from my bed heading to the shower and pausing when I heard Love Man blaring downstairs.

Damn Buck needed to get new records for the juke box.

Suddenly it hit me! LOVE MAN!

XXXXX

_Grinning as Love Man by Otis blared on the Jukebox I couldn't help but notice when Brooke jumped up onto a table with Angela to dance._

_The Alcohol was definitely kicking in for them. _

_Unable to pull my eyes away from Brooke as her body moved in time to the music I licked my lips realizing just how delicious she looked in that dress._

_Catching her eyes I smirked when she seemed to add a little more into her hips knowing what it'd do to me._

_God she was driving me wild right now and the little bitch knew it too. _

_Watching the assholes around her eye her like a piece of meat I shook my head and tossed back my drink before deciding to put us out of our misery._

_Walking over to her I watched her grin as we made eye contact and she gave me her "come hither eyes." _

_She wanted it just as bad as I did._

_Without saying a word I pulled her from the table as all the guys whined but walked away knowing they'd have to deal with me._

_Pulling her into my arms I couldn't even stop myself as our lips met and the fire we'd both been trying to put out seem to explode inside me as our tongues began to duel. _

_Lifting her into my arms I carried her upstairs, our lips never detaching. _

_Kicking the door closed with my foot I placed her on the bed as my body followed close to hers loving the way her soft body seemed to mold into mine. _

_I'd never get enough of the way her curves felt against my body._

_Closing my eyes as her lips attached themselves to mine I couldn't help but moan when her tongue slid into my mouth dueling with my own._

_She was an aggressive thing when she was hot. _

_God I loved it._

_Letting my hands roam over her body I felt her fingers tangle in my hair and I couldn't help but moan at the way her fingernails lightly scratched my scalp. _

_I loved it when chicks played with my hair._

_Savoring her moan as I let my kisses move down her neck I began to suck lightly on her pulse point._

"_Dallas." She moaned as I let my teeth nibble the skin gently. _

_Normally I wasn't a gentle kinda guy._

_With most girls it was about how fast I could get my release, but with Brooke…the build up was half the satisfaction. _

_I could see why chicks dug fore play so much. _

_Feeling her begin to tug at my shirt I sat up straddling her waist as I tugged it off and paused taking in her beauty._

_Lying beneath me her skin was flushed and golden, and her dark brown hair laying around her like a banner. _

_God why I had I let her go?_

_Frowning when she pushed me off her I watched her climb from the bed. _

_Was she having second thoughts now?_

"_Brooke…" I Began not sure what to say but not wanting her to leave._

"_Unzip me Dal." She said as I paused realizing what she had said. _

_Moving quickly I slid down the zipper licking my lips as her golden back was exposed to me and I couldn't help but let my lips kiss the warm tender skin being revealed._

"_Dally." She moaned again as I slowly slid the dress down and she turned to face me in nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties._

_Watching as her hands explored my chest I leaned my head back her lips started at my neck and began to kiss down my chest._

_Feeling her tiny hands move to my belt buckle I felt myself harden at thought of feeling her wrapped around me once more._

_Gently taking her chin with my hand I brought her lips back up to mine closing my eyes as she slid her tongue in as she pushed my jeans and underwear off my hips. _

_Feeling them drop to the floor I stepped out of them laying us back on the bed ready to finally feel her all around me._

_Foreplay was over. _

_Needing her now as my body ached I felt her gasp when I ripped the panties off and tossed them behind me before moving over her._

"_Dallas now baby please." She gasped making me smirk at the way her eyes seemed to darken from the desire burning in them._

_Sliding in slowly I moaned as her tight sheath wrapped around me and I knew I'd never find a fit more perfect than this._

"_Brookie." I moaned when she began to move her hips to get me going._

_Connecting our lips once more I couldn't help but watch the way the pleasure seemed to etch it's self over her face as I moved us to the heavens._

"_Dally…Dallas…ohh." She moaned drawing closer as I closed my eyes burying my face in her neck wanting to make it last._

"_Oh Baby…Ohh…" She cried as I grunted working her harder and harder wanting her to find her release first as her nails seemed to dig into my shoulder blades holding onto me tightly._

"_DALLAS!" She cried out as she climaxed and after a few more pumps I found my release right behind her moaning out her name._

"_Hell of a way to work yourself sober." I mumbled as she giggled and nodded as we both began to relax._

_Pulling out I rolled onto my side shaking my head when I heard the beat for Love Man playing on the Juke box downstairs again. _

_Buck needed to get some new records man. _

**A/N: Sorry this one is so long, I just couldn't figure out where to split. Anyways, to those of you reading, let me know what you think and if I should keep going. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. THANKS GUYS!**


	7. Reality Bites

"_**That you don't care for me anymore"**_

Shaking my head at their smirks I sighed and headed into my house cursing this headache.

Grabbing a couple of Aspirin I headed off to the bathroom.

I needed a shower, and I needed to get this nasty sex stank off me.

Removing the stupid black dress I tossed it into my hamper, wrapping a towel around myself as I let the water heat up.

God why did I do this to myself?

XXXX

"_Dallas sure looks good tonight don't he?" Angela teased as I smirked. _

"_Sure does…and I'm gonna get to feel how good he is tonight too." I said not able to resist the pull he had on me even though I knew this was gonna be a huge mistake._

_Oh well, I could just chalk it up to the liquor flowing through my system. _

_Probably wouldn't remember most of it tomorrow anyways. _

XXXXX

Boy how wrong I was.

Climbing into the shower I washed the steam off my body as flashback flooded my brain.

XXXX

_Pulling me from the table into his arms our lips found each other like magnets_

_Moaning as he pressed his body into mine once we were on the bed his hands roaming over my body as they memorized every curve._

_Tugging at his clothes and moaning his name as he straddled my waist to yank the shirt off. _

_Unzipping my dress then tossing it to a ball in the corner._

_The way his eyes raked over my body taking it all in. _

_Letting my lips and hand explore his body as he returned the favor, every kiss every caress setting us both on fire. _

_Removing our last articles of clothes._

_Making love till our bodies seemed to explode into tiny little pieces. _

_Laying side by side like we had so many times._

XXXX

Stopping the water once I was all clean I couldn't push past the pain in my heart as I forced myself to climb from the shower and dry off.

Drying off with the towel I couldn't shake the way it had felt last night.

God I was such an idiot to think that it would've just been another night with Dallas.

He was so much more than that to me…and I thought I had been so much more than that to him.


End file.
